clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brynn Vega
Biography Up until her early twenties, her life was typical of most young women of her time, except that she was not someone’s wife. Coming home to her fathers’ house one day, she found that she was betrothed, though sold would be a better word, to a man from an affluent family. She loathed Gleis Taggart and staying true to herself, she refused to marry. Feeling the embarrassment of being jilted, the bride-groom demanded death but her not-to-be father-in-law thought that too good for her; that her pain and suffering would be over before it had a chance to start, as they saw it for Gleis. The senior Taggart enlisted the help of a dark wizard and instead of death, she was granted the burden to live forever. Run through with a hexed sword, she died instantly and still carries the scar just above her left hip. Within hours she was brought back to life by the evil that the sword held. With immortality, she would watch as her family and loved ones aged and dyed while she stayed young and continued to live. The only way in which she can die, is to have her head leave her neck. Powers and Abilities A free lance archeologist in search of world treasures buried by time and man; particular interest lies in a pearl, said to be the key to heaven. Brynn hunts down artifacts that in truth she remembers existing from her centuries traversing the earth. Weapons and Gear Sword - Cruelstriker Origins : According to official written text: Diasimar took a fragment from the hilt of Soul Edge, a demonic weapon that drove its wielders mad and a fragment from Soul Calibur’s blade, the holy sword forged using purified fragments of the formentioned cursed sword. Based on legend, whenever a warrior vowed to take on Soul Edge on his own, Soul Calibur, being equal in power and opposite in intent, appeared to prevent the cursed sword from causing any more damage. Melding these two forces together and dipping the whole sword in dark magic, sealing them as one, created a new evil. The inner struggle of the weapon for one side to gain control over the other, causes both powers to strike simultaneously; one taking life, the other restoring it. The latter embracing its mission grants deathlessness. The end result was nothing short of a master piece, a blade that shines with an icy gleam, mirroring its forefather Soul Edge, where consummation began with all parts included. The grip carries the image of the monarch crest carved into one side and the Masters name carved at the base. First use : Created in 1509 for Gleis Taggart, the sword was used on Brynn Vega at the stroke of midnight December 31 at the passing of the year. C/G History : Jordon Kendall claimed the sword from the dead hand of Saul Taggart after a duel in 1991. Brynn wants it to kill Aiden Taggart, the last remaining member of the blood line that cursed her to eternal life. Jordon refuses to "give" it to her, saying she'd need to remove it from the wall without his help if she chooses the path of revenge. Non-Canon n/a Behind the Scenes Appearances }} See Also * External link Category: Category:Characters